


After Lucian

by NicklaStern



Series: Domestic Supercorp [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Free Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short Smut, Smut, tags are not my strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Supercorp doing their best to find each other after baby Lucian





	After Lucian

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write good smut, but it is sooooo hard when I'm not using my mother tongue...even uncomfortable---  
> Trataré de hacerlo mejor la próxima vez, si alguien entiende español podría hacer un capítulo especial! XD

After Lucian’s birth Lena and Kara had had little free time for themselves. It’s normal when you have a small baby on the house and certainly had happened the same when Lyra was born. The fact was that Lena had missed Kara a lot while she was saving the city or the planet with her cousin and they hadn’t found the time to be intimate. So Lena decided to change that and that night while she waited for Kara to arrive from work she prepared a romantic dinner and got the kids ready to sleep, Lucian wasn’t a problem he was a 5 months old baby who slept a lot, but Lyra wanted to stay up and wait for mama to tell her about her amazing day.   
Lena let out a sigh realizing how much she needed Alex to babysit her kids and to have a romantic date with her wife. Maybe, Maggie could help.   
“Maggie, I need to ask you a big favor!” Lena was a little loud on that phrase.  
“Ok, shoot”  
“Can you babysit my kids? I’m having a romantic dinner with Kara and…well you can see why I need free-of-kids time…” Lena blushed a little she knew what was coming  
“There you go, Little Luthor!!! It seems you will have some action tonight…of course I’ll help my bestie to get laid!” Maggie laughed.  
“Great! I’m taking both of them to your house right now!”   
“Someone is a little eager I guess! Hahaha” Maggie hang up the phone after another joke.  
Everything was set, beautiful candles all around the apartment, soft music, and that amazingly tight red dress on Lena that she knew that drove Kara crazy, everything was perfect except for Kara’s message ‘big fire, I’m running late, I love you’. An hour later, Lena was still waiting for her wife but candles were out, dinner cold, music had stopped and the uncomfortable red dress had been worn for much longer Lena had intended…So she was wearing pajamas, Kara’s old pajamas with little kittens on it. A few minutes later Lena had drifted into a soft sleep. Kara arrived near ten at night covered with ashes and smelling bad for the smoke, planning on taking a shower she scanned the apartment to find Lena sleeping in the couch, kids nowhere near and Kara’s heart dropped to her stomach with fear. Even after all those year still there was people trying to damage a Luthor, and that idea nested on Kara’s brain when she couldn’t find her kids…she rushed to Lena’ side and woke her up rather violently.  
“Lena! Where are the kids!? Oh Rao! Someone took them!!!” tears came fast and Kara was shaking  
“Oh God, Kara nooo! They are fine! I took them to Maggie’s house because I was planning an ‘us time’ but you were late and I guess I fell sleep” Lena hugged her wife while talking. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I wanted to surprise you, babe don’t cry, please”  
It took a while for Kara to calm down, the idea of not to be able to protect her family scared the hell out of her. Lena of course understood the feeling, she was always scared of something happening to Kara or the kids, so they stood hugging each other for a while longer, until Lena couldn’t bear Kara’ smell because of the fire.  
“Babe, please you need a shower, I’ll reheat the food and then we can go for the kids, I know you need to see them” Lena took a reasonable distance from her wife  
“You are a Super, you know that?” Kara looked at Lena deeply in love “You are a Superwife and Supermom…also you can read my mind”  
Lena laughed walking toward the kitchen and Kara went to the bathroom. After the shower and completely calmed, Kara went straight to her wife and hugged her tight, she wanted to make use of their free time before going for the kids…Lena could see the naughty gaze of her wife and immediately followed her to the bedroom, things didn’t go according to Lena’s plan but they still could have a ‘sexy time’. Pajamas went flying across the room and they started to kiss soft and calm, they wanted to pour every feeling in that kiss, Kara’s hand roamed around Lena’s naked back and her fingertips brought a sudden shake and a low moan from Lena, every time they had made love, Lena’s moans made Kara smile, like a little victory on their dominance game over the other. Lena pushed her wife over the mattress and climbed next to her then over her, with her leg, the CEO spread Kara’s legs and pushed her thigh into Kara’s center making her close her eyes and smile, she really needed Lena urgently.  
“Stop teasing, fuck me superwife” Kara said into Lena’s ear  
A huge grimace was built on Lena’s face and started to kiss her wife’s neck and immediately went down, passing between her breasts there was no time, supergirl asked for her clearly. Using her hands Lena spread Kara’s legs and started kissing her inner thighs approaching to her center and firmly licked her folds to make Kara shiver and groan her name, that was the cue to focus on her clit, making small circles around it and introduced two finger inside her wife who already was close to the edge, it had been so long that even Lena was near to come undone only for touching Kara. Lena thrust slow and soft with the idea of Kara enjoying the ride, but it was too much and too little at the same time.  
“Harder. Harder, Lena! Fuck me, don’t stop!”   
Lena did as she was told and soon Kara orgasmed hard with a loud scream, luckily their kids weren’t at home.  
“I never thought you will be in the mood after you were so scared for the kids” Lena said.  
“Shut up, my turn”  
Using her superspeed Kara took Lena and rolled over her to kiss her deeply, playing with her tongue inside Lena’s mouth. Both smiled when they opened their eyes at the same time realizing how much they missed being in that position, moving her hand lower and lower, soon Kara reached Lena’s vagina, her palm pressing Lena’s clit, fingers making their way inside. Her inner walls were crashing Kara’s finger while she was thrusting in and out painfully slow, Lena hugged her wife’s neck hard and bite her shoulder to silence the long moan trapped in her throat.  
“Kara, I’m close…fuck…shit…I’m co-!” Kara laughed because Lena was always pretty loud when they made love, with the kids around she had to hold her back a lot and then was the opportunity to let it go.

********************************************************************************

“Maggie…we are outside…I know is late, but we want to see the kids…”   
“arrrggg Little Luthor are you freaking kidding me!?”   
“Maggie? Did you just say freaking?” Lena was honestly in shock  
“Your daughter is sleeping by my side, you will kill me if I swear next to her…I’m opening the door…”


End file.
